


Das Messer

by Xx_unsacred_xX



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_unsacred_xX/pseuds/Xx_unsacred_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein eigentlicher Routineeinsatz endet verhängnisvoll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Messer

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab die Story bereits auf ner anderen Plattform hochgeladen. Leider gibts hier aber erst eine Story zu dem Fandom, weshalb ich jetzt auch mal meine zum Besten gebe ;-)   
> Mainchara sind Paul und Cem, andere sind aber auch dabei.  
> Bitte gnädig urteilen, ich schreib nicht oft. Aber gerne. Nur sind die Stories dementsprechend. xD

Es war dieses stetige Piepen, was sich so langsam durch die Dunkelheit zu ihm durchrang. Leises, gleichmäßiges Piepen. Was bitte war das? Und vor allem, wo war das? Er versuchte angestrengt nachzudenken, sich in Erinnerung zu rufen was er zuletzt getan hatte.   
Je mehr er sich allerdings Gedanken machte, um so weiter entfernte sich das Piepen wieder. Bis es ganz verschwunden war und auch seine Gedanken wieder wegdrifteten, in eine angenehm warme Dunkelheit.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?“ Vor der Tür des Zimmers, in dem sich ihr Kollege befand, hatten sich eine Hand voll Leute versammelt. Allesamt hatten bei diesem Einsatz zu tun gehabt, den bewaffneten Täter zu fassen. Es hatte Verletzte auf beiden Seiten gegeben. Klar, das Pfefferspray wirkte Wunder. Dass es einen von Ihnen aber so schwer traf, damit hatte keiner gerechnet. Es auch nicht erwartet.

Paul saß zusammengesunken auf einem der harten Stühle vor dem Zimmer. Heidi neben ihm versuchte die ganze Zeit ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er nichts dafür konnte. Die beiden waren beste Freunde, und Paul gab sich die Schuld an dem „Unfall“. Er hätte aufpassen müssen, murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin.  
Ihn den Wagen hierher fahren zu lassen war unmöglich. Deshalb hatten sie vor Ort noch beschlossen, das Paul im RTW mitfahren würde. Cem würde so vielleicht auch spüren, das er nicht allein war. Hier angekommen hatten sie aber nur ein Häufchen Elend vor dem OP entdeckt. 

~~~~~ Was vorher geschah ~~~~~

Ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag neigte sich fast dem Feierabend zu. Es war eine ruhige Nachtschicht gewesen. Lediglich kleinere Angelegenheiten, wie eine Ruhestörung oder eine betrunkene, junge Frau hatten die beiden zu bewältigen. Cem steuerte den Wagen durch die Straßen Kölns und gähnte, als ein Funkspruch dafür sorgte das Paul aufschreckte. Er war doch tatsächlich fast weggenickt.   
„Arnold für Arnold 11/23“ Paul sah das Funkgerät mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verwirrung an, so als ob er überlegte, ob das gerade wirklich aus dem Funk kam. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf „Oh man.“ Dann beantwortete er den Funkspruch. „Eine durch ein Messer verletzte Person im Gewerbepark, Anrufer war der Hausmeister einer Firma vor Ort der gerade aufschließen wollte. Schaut euch das bitte mal an aber vorsicht. RTW rollt, Sonderrechte frei.“ Paul schnaufte. Da gab es ja kurz vor Feierabend noch einmal Action. „Verstanden“ gab er durch den Funk und sah seinen Kollegen vielsagend an. „Das heißt Vorsicht, wer weiß was da passiert ist.“ murmelte Cem, er hatte bei der Sache kein gutes Gefühl. Paul nickte und mit Sirene und Blaulicht fuhren sie zum Einsatzort.

Vor Ort wurden sie bereits vom Hausmeister in Empfang genommen. „Der Mann ist nur am bluten, aber er lebt noch. Als ich dazu gekommen bin ist der Kerl mit dem Messer auf das Grundstück geflohen.“ „Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg rein oder raus?“ „Nein, nur die Einfahrt hier. Der ist noch nicht wieder raus. Muss sich verschanzt haben und wartet.“ Der RTW rollte fast zeitgleich an und kümmerte sich sofort um den am Boden liegenden Mann. Während Cem die Daten aufnehm und die Sanis zu den Verletzungen befragte, hatte Paul Verstärkung angefordert. Zu zweit würden Sie niemals dieses Gelände absuchen können. Der Täter wäre dann geflohen.   
„Verstanden. Wir schicken verfügbare Einheiten zu euch.“ Paul nickte angespannt und befragte den Hausmeister. „Was genau ist denn passiert?“ „Also ich mach ja hier immer die Türen und Tore auf. Normalerweise stehen um die Zeit schon die ersten Trucks hier und wollen rein. So ein bisschen übernehme ich dann dem Pförtner seine Arbeit, der fängt erst in einer halben Stunde an normalerweise. Jedenfalls bin ich grad von drinnen gekommen, auf den Hof raus. Dann hab ich gesehen wie die sich gestritten haben, die Männer. Und der eine hat dann was aus seiner Tasche gezogen, war das Messer, so sah es aus. Und hat den anderen dann angegriffen damit. Das Tor war ja schon auf, und wo ich dann gerufen habe was der da macht, hat er sich umgedreht und ist dann in die Firma rein, also aufs Grundstück.“ „Sie haben dann Polizei und RTW gerufen.“ Der Mann nickte eifrig. Er war der typische Opatyp. „Ja, ja genau. Sie sind auch ganz schnell hergekommen. Ich hoffe dass der Mann das schafft.“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Trage, auf die der Verletzte zwischenzeitlich gehoben wurde. Cem packte seinen Notizblock weg und kam auf die beiden zu. „Das Messerchen hat ziemlich viel angerichtet in dem, aber er wird’s schaffen. Nichts lebensbedrohliches verletzt.“ „Ok. Ich hab Verstärkung angefordert. Das Messer liegt hier nicht, also hat ers noch. Ich will da nicht rein wenn wir nur zu zweit sind und der Typ ne Waffe hat.“

Wenige Minuten später waren drei weitere Wagen eingetroffen. Paul und Cem klärten die kollegen über die Situation vor Ort auf, bevor sie sich zu acht auf den Weg in den Innenhof machten. Heidi und Klaus blieben am Tor, für den Fall das der Täter flüchten wollte.   
Es war ein unübersichtliches Gelände. Überall standen Gitterboxen herum, nicht geordnet. Das ideale Versteck. Aber sie mussten den Täter hier finden. Er konnte nicht geflohen sein, der Hausmeister hatte doch gesagt das es keinen anderen Weg gab. Auch ins Gebäude konnte er von außen nicht, dazu benötigte man eine Zutrittskarte. Die hatte der junge Mann nicht, denn der Hausmeister trug seine bei sich. Er hatte sie den beiden Polizisten vorhin vorgezeigt. 

Mit äußerster Vorsicht bewegten sich Paul und Cem. Immer wieder konnten sie durch Lücken auf dem Platz ihre Kollegen erkennen und gaben Zeichen. Bis jetzt gab es keine Spur von dem Mann. Paul erkannte etwas aus dem Augenwinkel. Er drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um dem Auf ihn zurasenden Messer auszuweichen. Ein erschrockener Laut entkam ihm. Noch ehe er weiter reagieren konnte, hatte Cem das bereits getan und rannte dem nun flüchtenden Mann nach. Paul rief über Funk dass sie ihn erwischt hatten und spurtete den beiden nach.   
Der Messermann irrte durch das Boxengewirr und hoffte, den Polizisten abhängen zu können. Cem war jedoch schneller. Er hatte das Pfefferspray bereits in der Hand als er ihn eingeholt hatte. 

Er bekam den Mann zu fassen, der sich ruckartig umdrehte. Eins eltsamer Ruck ging durch sienen Körper, den er nicht zuordnen konnte. Dann klirrte etwas. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Mann und brachte ihn mit dem Pfefferspray zu Boden, gerade als Paul um die Ecke kam. „Wir haben ihn!“ rief er durch den Funk und half seinem Kollegen. Er untersuchte den Mann nach weiteren Waffen, denn das Messer lag bereits auf dem Boden neben ihm. In dem Moment kamen auch Jule und Tom, die den beiden den bis dahin vermummten Täter abnahmen und abführten. „Gute Reaktion Cem“ lobte Paul, als er nach dem Messer griff um es als Beweismaterial zu sichern. Etwas war allerdings seltsam. Der Mann draußen wurde vor einiger Zeit schon verletzt mit dem Messer, aber da klebte frisches Blut daran. Ein böser Verdacht machte sich in ihm breit und mit dieser Vorahnung wandte er sich langsam seinem besten Freund zu. 

Cem sah dem Mann nach. Jetzt erst begann auch sein Kopf zu realisieren, das dieser Ruck eben etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Er sah auf das Messer, das nun Paul in den Händen hatte, dann an sich herab. Wieso war seine Jacke so nass? Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, begann sein Körper zu zittern. Als er wieder aufsah, sah ihn Paul entsetzt an. Erst die Jacke, die offensichtlich eine Stichwunde verbarg, dann ihn. „Oh nein bitte nicht“ hörte er ihn murmeln, dann verschwamm plötzlich alles. „CEM!“ 

Von diesem Ruf alarmiert sahen sich die Kollegen vor dem Gebäude vorahnend an. Muri war der erste, der sich in Bewegung gestezt hatte. Über Funk versuchte er Paul zu kontaktieren, um seinen Standpunkt herauszufinden. „Paul wo seid ihr?“ Angesprochener hatte zwischenzeitlich Cems Jacke geöffnet und das Shirt von der Wunde weggezogen. Er versuchte mit aller Kraft einen Stoffetzen aus seinem Polizeihemd auf die stark blutende Wunde zu drücken. Er hatte das Messer vorhin einfach fallen lassen um seinen Kumpel aufzufangen, damit der sich nicht weiter verletzte. Paul war mehr als angespannt. „Wir sind... hinter der Treppe zur Rampe. Da ist so ein Stapel leerer Gitterboxen...“ Muri verstand und brauchte nicht lang. Stephan war ihm gefolgt.

Muri scannte die Lage kurz und forderte einen RTW an. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass nichts schlimmeres verletzt war, denn dieser Mistkerl hatte ihn an eriner sehr ungünstigen Stelle erwischt.  
Muri und Stephan sahen sich an. Hier konnten die Sanis ihn nicht versorgen, sie mussten nach draußen. Bestimmt zog Muri den aufgelösten Paul mit sich, während Stephan versuchte seinen Kollegen so hochzunehmen, dass der Stoff auf der Wunde blieb um wenigstens etwas zu nützen.   
Paul bekam vom Rest nicht mehr viel mit. Der RTW war schnell da, Cem schnell versorgt und ehe er groß hatte reagieren können saß er schon an seiner Seite im RTW und war auf dem Weg in die Klinik. Das nächste was er wirklich wieder registrierte war, als seine Kollegen vom Unfallort vor dem OP plötzlich neben ihm standen. Irgendwann hatte ein Arzt sie gebeten, vor einem Krankenzimmer zu warten, in das sie Cem verlegt hatten. Und nun standen sie hier und warteten, dass der Arzt endlich aus diesem Zimmer kam um zu sagen, was los war. 

„Paul jetzt reiß dich zusammen. Es hilft niemandem wenn du jetzt anfängst den Verstand zu verlieren. Du hättest nichts machen können.“ Paul sah auf und Klaus ins Gesicht. In dem Moment kam endlich der Arzt aus dem Zimmer und atmete auf. Er lächelte fast schon erleichtert in die Runde, als Paul aufsprang. „Sie sind die Kollegen nehme ich an.“ Einstimmiges Nicken. „Gut, kurz gesagt, keine lebensgefahr mehr. Es wird sicher eine hässliche Narbe bleiben, aber er hat uns im OP mehr als einmal bewiesen das er ein Kämpfer ist. Es gab Gott sei Dank keine Verletzung an den lebenswichtigen Organen. Das Messer hatte aber eine wichtige Arterie getroffen. Wir haben den Blutverlust wieder ausgleichen können. Er bekommt immernoch Blut im Moment, der letzte Beutel. Danach sollten sich die Blutkörperchen selbstständig regenerieren können. Bis dahin behalten wir ihn auch hier auf der Intensivstation zur Beobachtung.“ Pauls Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Kämpfer? Was sollte das heißen, war etwas passiert im OP? Andererseits... Er lag jetzt in dem Zimmer da und war außer Lebensgefahr, das war doch alles was zählte oder? Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Na los, nun geh schon.“ Heidi klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Was?“ „Du sollst da rein gehen. Wir warten hier. Nun geh schon“ Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Scheinbar war er gerade in Gedanken, er nicht mitbekommen das der Arzt schon wieder weg war. Heidi und Klaus nickten ihm nochmal zu. Er schnaufte kurz und betrat dann das Zimmer, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. 

So langsam drang das Piepen wieder durch diese Watte ins einem Kopf. Anders als vorher verschwand es aber nicht, sondern wurde lauter und aufdringlicher. Was war das? Wo war er? So langsam kamen auch Erinnerungsfetzen zurück. Was war passiert? Sie waren zu einem Einsatz gerufen worden. Irgendwas im Gewerbepark... Das Piepen veränderte sich und um ihn herum konnte er wahrnehmen, das jemand da war. Ein selbst für ihn seltsames Geräusch entwich ihm, als er versuchte mühsam die noch bleischweren Augen zu öffnen. Es war ja viel zu grell hier!   
„Cem!“ Angesprochener brauchte einen Moment, um die Stimme zuordnen zu können. Gerade als er verstand das Paul ihn gerade gerufen hatte, bemerkte er auch dass vermutlich dieser seine Hand drückte. Cem kam nicht umhin ein wenig zu grinsen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war, aber das war einfach nur Paul. „Hey Kumpel... mach das nie wieder, hörst du?“ Erleichterung klang in der Stimme mit und jetzt da Cem die Augen endlich offen hatte und auch halten konnte, erkannte er diese Erleichterung auch in Pauls Gesicht. „Was... was ist passiert?“ „Halt dich... bitte einfach nur von Messern fern, bitte. Versprich mir das“ meinte Paul mit einem breiten Grinsen, bevor er seinem besten Freund erzählte was passiert war. Er war froh das er das noch konnte, denn diese ganze Sache hätte auch weit anders ausgehen können. Ein Schauer überkam ihn, als er daran dachte. Aber Cem war hier, am Leben und würde nach etlichen, sicher nervenaufreibenden Wochen seinem Job wieder nachgehen können. Und das war es doch, was jetzt zählte.


End file.
